That's Just How I feel
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: A one shot. Neville meets a half blood witch at the Yule Ball. He did not expect to meet someone who would touch his heart so quickly. NOTE: Neville does not go to the ball with Ginny. Written for Gordania as a request.


This is a story for Gordania. In this story Neville Longbottom attends the Yule Ball alone. Please review and enjoy.

The Great Hall had gone through a major transformation. It was hardly recognizable. Clearly the staff had gone through a great deal of work here. Three large, beautiful snowy evergreens stood at the end of the hall before the large windows. Long thick icicles hung from the ceiling. Enchanted snow fell down on the people entering the room. There were a dozen large round tables taking up three quarters of the room. The other quarter was a dance floor with as band set up. The tables were covered in thick grey table clothes. The dishes where silver and gold and in the center of teach table was a glowing ice carving. As people entered, they would not help but comment.

The yule ball was for fourth years and up. Neville Longbottom was looking forward to it. He had not had the courage to ask anyone to be his date but that did not mean that he would not try to enjoy himself. He looked good. His gran had sent him money for new dress robes. He had gone shopping in Diagon Alley and now wore black dress robes with a white dress shirt, vest and bow tie. Neville had grown since he arrived for the first time at the school he was taller, slimmer and seemed to have grown into his body. He was still chubby in some places but that was okay. His hair had grown long as well, the dark hair came down just below his collar.

Neville stepped into the hall with a few other solo Gryffindor's and they headed towards the dance floor where they claimed seats at at table. There were already pitchers of pumpkin juice and he poured himself a drink. Everyone had arrived nearly half an hour later and then the festivities began. The champions entered and headed up the center of the room to the dancefloor. Neville gave a very nervous Harry a sympathetic smile. After the first dance, Neville stood and began to mingle. He spoke with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Neville chatted with Krum as well for a bit. They chatted about Krum's school and Quidditch. He avoided Malfoy for the time being as well and that was when Luna Love good stepped up in front of him.

"Hello, Neville.". She said in a light voice as she looked up at him. Neville took her in. She looked kind of pretty tonight. Luna was dressed in a light purple dress that had ruffles around the collar. The dress came down to just below her knees. She wore clear christmas star earrings and a white choker with what looked like a large brown seed in the center. Her blond hair was down and she was bare foot. He smiled. "'Ello , Luna.". He replied. Luna motioned to the girl at her side. Neville had seen the dark haired girl before but never actually spoken to her. She was in his herbology classes and seemed to enjoy plants as much as Neville did.

Neville glanced at her face meet in her eyes for a moment before looking back to Luna. He had no idea that the girl had been driving Luna crazy since they had gotten here to introduce her to Neville. She had had a crush on him for some time now and had finally decided to take the plunge and talk to him. "Neville," Luna said now. "this is Lilah. She is in Ravenclaw like me." Neville nodded. He knew this. "Why don't the two of you have a dance?" Neville was instantly nervous. He was clumsy and messed up a lot. He had been practicing dancing for the ball just in case but he was not sure of himself... He started to shake his head and then stopped thinking the girl might take offense. "I'm not...good...". Luna took Lilah's hand and slipped it between Neville's side and upper on before hooking the girls hand there. "Dancing is good for the soul.". Luna continued as if Neville had not even spoken.

What could he do? Neville looked down at her slowly. The girl was pretty. She was a larger girl but that was fine she was not grossly over weight, just shapely. Neville like the cut of her brown hair and her blue eyes. She was shorter than him so that was nice. Lilah wore a sky blue colored floor length gown for her school colors and right now she blushed profusely. Neville gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. She had not protested so Neville turned and led her towards the dance floor.

Ron who was sitting again gave Neville a strange look as he passed by. Neville shrugged. The dance floor was not overly crowded yet. There were people dancing but not an unbearable amount. Neville blushed a little as a few other people turned to look at the girl. Neville had never, as far as anyone else knew, had a date. This girl was suddenly an interest. Lilah felt the curiosity from the others as well. Her hand tightened slightly on his arm.

When they reached a clear little spot, Neville turned her towards him with a slight swing of his arm. He took one of her hands in his and then his other hand went to her hip slowly. Other than dancing in his dorm, in class and with his gran, no one here would ever know about that last bit, he did not have much experience with this sort of thing. He met her eyes silently for a moment and then began to move with her. It was a slow song that the band was playing and Neville fell into it easily. He still had no idea why Luna would push this girl on him. Neville was always slow to pick up on this sort of thing. It never occurred to him that any girl would like him. It was always guys like Harry, Draco, and Krum that got the girls. Not the shy, nervous and forgetful guys like him.

Still, this was nice. They moved at a relaxed pace and then when the music picked up, Neville was glad for the dance lessons. Neville moved into the waltz easily. He was actually starting to have fun. He found him self getting more confident. Lilah moved easily in his hands and let him lead. That was good. He turned with her and lifted Lilah up into the air right on beat. She was light in his hands. Neville surprised himself by how smoothly that went. He grinned when she laughed and then blushed. Three more songs had gone by and they made their way from the dance floor.

Lilah's hand was back on his arm and both were breathing a bit hard. Neville smiled as he caught Luna watching. "Did you want to go back to Luna?" Neville asked now. He didn't want her to go back to her own table. Neville was enjoying her company. They had not spoken all that much as of yet but he felt comfortable with her. Lilah was feeling the same way about Neville. So she shook her head. "Maybe we could step outside? Get some fresh air?" She asked. Of course realizing how her words could be taken. She was not easy. In fact, she was a virgin. But she had seen other couples sneak out and to be honest, Lilah had never walked the grounds with a date at night. She had always thought it would be romantic.

Neville almost stumbled as his feet jumbled together at her words. He blushed and then nodded. Neville led Lilah over to the table where Harry and Ron sat. He glanced over his shoulder to see who Ron was glaring at and saw Hermione with Krum still on the dance floor. He shrugged and took up his pumpkin juice and finished it down before saying. "I'll see you both later." It was enough for the other two males to realize Neville was leaving. Harry and Ron looked at him and Lilah surprised. Harry smiled knowingly. Neville doubted that anything was going to happen on this walk but the walk alone was enough to make him happy.

Neville concentrated on not making a fool out of himself as he walked with her out of the great hall. He moved to open the door for her to go outside and then followed her. The sun had set some time ago. It was cold outside. The ground was frozen under the newest layer of snow. Hagrid kept the pathways clear but snow covered the grass. There were a few other couples out here as well. When they reached the bottom of the stone steps, Neville was surprised when she took his hand in hers. He looked down at their hands and then smiled to himself. He let her lead the way and Lilah moved towards the lake.

The water was still. He wondered for a moment where the squid was. He could see that the water was not frozen but he wondered what the creatures living in the lake did in the freezing weather. Neville forgot about that a moment later however when he felt Lilah shiver at his side. They had been standing there for close to fifteen minutes at this point. "Are you okay?"He asked her now. Neither of them were exactly dressed for the weather. Lilah looked up at him. "I'm fine." She lied and then thought better of it. "Just a bit cold." Neville nodded. He shrugged out of his top robe and then with her protesting softly, dropped it over her shoulders and did it up. The robe was too big for her but it would be warmer. The problem was, now he was cold.

Neville moved her closer him now and then slowly put his arms around her pulling Lilah close up against his front. If she protested, he would let her go but he hoped she did not. He had always wanted to hold a girl this way. Lilah was not about to stop him. She had been hoping he would do exactly this. She smiled in the dark as she rested her head against his chest and sighed happily. Her own arms went around his waist and she forgot about anyone else who might have been watching. Neville stood there in bliss. Lilah was inhaling the scent of him. He smelled fresh. The scent of soap with a light layer of soft cologne filled her head. It was then that they had their first kiss. It went seamlessly it seemed. It was something that Neville would be gratefully but that Lilah would reply in her mind for many nights to come.

Lilah had looked up at him and smiled when Neville looked down to meet her eyes. He decided that now was a perfect time and he lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was soft and gently as they both explored unknown territory. There was nothing about the kiss that was forceful or clumsy. It was perfect. When it had ended, Neville fought for something wave to say. There was nothing. Many things sounded good in his head but Neville knew that as soon as he uttered them, they would sound stupid. So he kept silent. A few minutes later, they continued with their walk Neville's arm around her.

AFTER WINTER BREAK

Neville had decided to go home for the winter break. He had always spent Christmas with his family and spent some time visiting with his parents. That was a hard time for him but Neville loved them both very much and he sat with them telling them how his year was up to that point. He did not know if they understood what he was saying or even if they remembered who he was but Neville missed them so much, he would take whatever time he could with them.

His mind often fell on Lilah though. They had spent more time together since the Yule Ball. In classes, they had started partnering together when they could. They studied together and Lilah was helping him with many of his studies. His grades were getting better. When Neville and his Gran had gone Christmas shopping, he had picked up a little gift for Lilah. He at one point would have felt odd giving a girl. Gift but he felt that she was different. Neville thought she might like it. Lilah was fond of drawing. Neville had seen some of her drawings and they were quite good. He had gone to Scribbulus Writing Implements in Diagon Alley. The shop sold mainly writing supplies but some art supplies as well. He bought her a nice dragon hide sketch book and charcoals as well paints and brushes. He hoped she would be pleased.

Lilah had been thinking about Neville as well. She had talked to her parents about him on more then one occasions. She honestly could not wait to see him again. Lilah could not thank Luna enough for introducing them. Haveing Neville in her life made class so much more fun. It was nice having him to study with and sit close to. They had taken unobserved moments for more kisses over the time they had together. Lilah knew that it was still early in the relationship but she wanted more of him. She thought she may be ready for the next step.

Hogwarts Express was where they saw each other next. Lilah had hoped to see Neville on the platform but she had gotten there late and had to rush onto the train. She found Neville sitting with a few other gryffindors in a car. Lilah smiled as she opened the door. Neville looked up at the sound and then smiled when she stepped inside. "Can I join you?" She asked suddenly feeling shy again. Neville nodded and motioned to the seat beside him. The others in the car had been filling him in on the things that had been happening at Hogwarts over the time they had been away. Neville was kind of sorry he had missed it. He glanced at Lilah every now and then. She looked excited and happy. He took her hand slowly and then placed their hands on his thigh, resting them there.

In the black horseless carriage from the train to the castle, they were alone. Neville and Lilah sat close together on the seat. They murmured a conversation between them in between kisses and nuzzles. Lilah ran a hand through Neville's dark hair as they cuddled. She loved the way he smiled when he looked at her. The carriage rocked as it moved along and before long the school came into view. As they were walking into the school, Lilah stopped Neville and pulled him off slightly to the side to let others pass. "Meet me in the seventh floor after the feast." She whispered into his ear standing on her toes to do so. "I have something for you.". Neville nodded and then stole one last kiss before they separated to enter the school and head for their house tables.

The return to school feast was like all the others. Happy students chatting filled the room. The professors sat at the head table talking amungst themselves as well. The tables were covered in dish after dish of food. Neville was finishing off his second helping of custard tarts when he looked up to see Lilah stand, glance his way and then leave the room. Harry had been going on about one of his gifts and Neville stood excusing himself. He apologized and then picked up his bag and slug it over his shoulder. He had Lilah's gift in there. He made his way along the table and then out to the staircase. Lilah was no where to be seen.

It was not until he reached the seventh floor that he saw her pacing back and forth in the hallway. He wondered what she was doing as he started towards her. As he reached Lilah however, a door slowly appeared on the wall. He looked at it stunned until Lilah chuckled, took his hand and pulled him inside. The Room of Requirement could provided anything the summoner wanted. It could hide things from unwanted eyes and even change it's shape. Many a thing had been lost in this room. As the door closed behind them, Lilah and Neville glanced around at their surroundings. It was not quite what Lilah had expected. She had wanted a place where they could relax away from prying eyes. Maybe expand on their relationship. This room though screamed something quite a bit more. "I'm sorry." Lilah said now. "This is a bit more than I expected.". Neville still surprised looked at her embarrassed face now. "We could go back out and I could try again." She offered and he shook his head "This is fine." He insisted.

The room had provided a bedroom. The bed was large and wooden with the Hogwarts crest on the center of the black bed spread. There was a lit lamp on each side of the bed and a cold pitcher of butter beer on a small table with a stack of mugs.

Neville moved forward now and then poured two helpings of butter beer before moving to sit on the bed and holding one mug out to Lilah. She stepped towards him slowly after a moment and took the drink before taking a sip. It was creamy and thick. Lilah had borought her bag as well. As she sat a little way from him, she placed her bag on the bed and then pulled out a thin wrapped package. She blushed as she handed it to Neville. He smiled taking the gift. Neville placed it down as he got her gift and gave to Lilah. He waited as she opened hers first. Lilah gave a bright smile when she saw the art items. The thought that he had thought of her and picked something he knew she would need made her feel warm inside. Neville didn't know what to say as he opened his gift. It was a drawing of them. They stood the way they had near the lake on the night of the yule ball. Arms around each other and her head on his chest. "Thank you, Lilah." He said softly. He leaned forward to kiss her.

The kiss became passionate and neither tried to stop it. Lilah's tongue caressed Neville's and he moaned softly. He pressed forward wanting more. Timidly one hand slipped under her shirt and caressed the flesh of her stomach until it reached her breast. Lilah gasped at the contact and the result it had on her body. Neville jerked his hand away apologizing instantly. Lilith shook her head. It had felt nice. "You can do it again...if you want." It took him a few moments and more kissing before his hand retuned. It fit perfectly in his palm. Lilah let her hands roam over his shoulders and down his back as they both moved to close any distance between their bodies.

As things got more heated, they began to undress each other. Neville was a bit shy showing his body to her but Lilah was not seeming to mind. She was too preoccupied with what they were actually going to do here and how he would react when he saw her body. She was so unsure of herself. This was why they fit so well together. When they were naked, Neville lay down beside Lilah on his side facing her. His upper body was propped up on his arm and he let his eyes move over her. Lilah lay on her back looking up at his face wondering what he was thinking. Slowly his free hand moved to run up along her bare leg to her hip and then up her side to her cheek which Neville stroked gently. He knew she was nervous but so was he. He sort of knew what to do but Neville had never seen a female naked let alone touched one. He was scared she would not like it. That maybe she would be disgusted by it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked now giving her an out if she wanted it. He had not expected to be in this situation. He was unprepared. Lilah did not respond right away. She had not expected this either but after a few moments, she nodded. "I'm sure." She replied and then placed a hand on the back of Neville's neck and brought his head down to her for another kiss. Neville was procrastinating. He let the kiss go on for a few moments and then shifted to that he was over her. He moved his lips from hers and down her jaw before continuing along her throat. He continued downwards slowly listening for signs from her as to if she liked it.

He reached her breasts soon after and in exploration, ran his tongue over one hardened nipple. Lilah gave a sigh at the sensation. Her eyes were closed and she just focused on his lips. When he began to suckle her, her hand tangled in his hair holding him to her. Neville could feel his erection starting. By the time he was low enough to kiss her hip, he was fully hard. He glanced at her core now. He was ready. He looked to her face once more. He hoped that they were not making a mistake. Lilah lifted her head to smile at him. "It's okay." She told him softly. Neville waited a moment longer and then positioned himself. Hoping he was not going to disappoint her. She was already wet for him and leaning back over her, he guided himself inside.

Lilah bit her lower lip as Neville took her virginity. It hurt but the pain did not last once he was in. Neville was stunned by how warm and tight she was. It felt amazing. Like nothing he had ever felt before. They stayed that way for sometime. Just taking in the sensations. He was quivering with the pleasure. They kissed like that for a few minutes and then Neville rocked his hips toward her. Lilah bit down on his lip as she gasped. Her hand moved to his upper arms. "Do that again." Neville was happy to oblige.

His thrusts started out slow but then go faster as he got the hang of it. Lilah's moans pressed him further He did not last long. With it being his first time, his body was on overdrive. Lilah orgasimed for the first time just before he did. It felt like a pressure building inside of her until she felt she would die from it and then it exploded in a flower of pleasure. They cried out together. Afterwards, Neville pulled out and then returned to her side. He lay beside her on his back and Lilah rolled over groaning a bit at the pain between her legs. She curled up with her head on his shoulder and Neville held her to him. She was shivering. "Are you okay?" He asked softly thinking he had hurt her. "Perfect.". Lilah whispered softly. Neville smiled happily.


End file.
